Draco Malfoy the Whore
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: Draco is disowned from his family and has to make a living off sleeping with different people. in the end he ends up sleeping with his friends and enemys. but he keeps coming back to a certain raven head. DMHP. Slash.
1. Blaise Zabini

Chapter 1

Blaise Zabini

Draco walked into the house of his best friend Blaise. He had just been disowned by his family and was now living the life as a prostitute. The only way he could keep his self under control was to come talk to his best friend for comfort. That was until he realized how hot his best friend was.

"Hey miss Zabini." Draco said when he reached the living room. "How are we today?"

"I'm fine Draco. And you?" the lady on the couch asked smiling up at the handsome blonde.

"I'm fine." Draco said returning a smile. "Is Blaise here?"

"Yes." She said putting her paper down and getting ready to yell.

"That's okay." Draco said holding up a hand insuring that she didn't have to call him. "I was going to his room."

"Oh okay."

Draco turned and started up the stairs. Once he reach the landing he found Blaise with his head sticking out of his bedroom door. He smiled at Draco and went back inside and Draco walked up the hall and into the room.

"I heard you when you came in." Blaise said sitting on his bed and picking up a magazine that he was obviously reading before Draco got there. "What's up?"

"So your listening out for me now?" Draco asked sitting on the bed and folding his arms over his chest. "You don't have to treat me like I'm some type of child."

"I wasn't treating you like a kid." Blaise said looking up from his magazine. "I was just wondering if you were going to come up here."

"Yeah right." Draco said glaring down at Blaise and rolling his eyes. "You were probably thinking that I was going to hurt my self on the way up."

"What?" Blaise said looking at Draco. "That doesn't even make any sense in your age range."

"Yeah…I know." Draco said smiling at Blaise.

"Stop doing that." Blaise said going back to reading his magazine. "I really thought you were mad."

"You'd care if I was made at you?" Draco asked crawling up Blaise's body. "That's so sweet."

"Um…I guess."

Draco kissed Blaise sweetly on the lips before resting his head on his chest.

"Um…this is slightly awkward." Blaise said looking down at Draco as Draco placed soft kisses on his chest. "Do you know what you doing."

"Of course I do. So shut up and let me do what I'm going to."

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Blaise moaned as Draco continued with what he was doing. Draco was tonguing Blaise's cock. It was weird because Blaise had never slept with another man before. What made this weird was the fact that it was his best friend.

Draco squeezed Blaise's balls as he took his whole cock into his mouth.

"Draco!!" Blaise screamed arching his back and grabbing his head to force him to be still as he grinded his hips and pumped in and out of his mouth. "YES!"

Blaise came in Draco's mouth and he swallowed it before lifting his head and shaking strands of hair out of his face.

"I'm glad I could please you." Draco said sitting up and pulling on his shirt.

"That's it?" Blaise asked sitting up on his elbow and looking at him as he got dressed. "All I get is a blowjob?"

"Your not a client." Draco said amused. "That was just to lighten my load. I've always wanted to do that." he said licking his lips and then winking at him. "Anyway, I have to go."

"Will we still keep in touch after this?"

"Of course." Draco said leaning over him and kissing him. "You're my best friend."

And with that Draco left not really planning on speaking to him until he needed too.


	2. The walk home

**I'm sorry that this story hasn't been updated in two years. I just didn't have any inspiration plus I just got my internet back on. YAY! More updates to come. This will indeed be a Draco and Harry I never miss categorize anything and if I do I fix it. So thank you Youdietoday for pointing out things that I could happily answer for you. Please enjoy. **

Chapter 2

The Walk Home

Draco made his way home after his eventful evening with his best friend. He knew that he would be back tomorrow. He wasn't going to take Blaise for all he was worth and then never speak to him again. That what his father had done to him. When he failed to kill Dumbledore Lucius deemed him worthless and threw him out on the street. He didn't get to keep much of his stuff. He had to sit there and watch Lucius burn them.

He turned the corner and bumped into something knocking him to the ground. His eyes closed tightly he didn't even see the hand that was held out to him.

"I'm sorry," said the voice of the man that had knocked him down. "Can I help you up?"

Draco opened his eyes and looked up. He found himself staring in the eyes of none other then Harry Potter. His mouth fell open as did Harry's. neither had got a good look at who they'd crash into until now. Draco's eyes went from Harry to the clothes that he himself was wearing.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked moving his hand away in a questioning manner. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

Draco didn't know why this was effecting him the way it was. He could hear the worry and disgust in Harry's voice. Although he wanted to believe that he wasn't hearing the disgust.

"Um…" Draco stammered not yet recovered. "I'm…decent." He took Harry's and Harry pulled him up. "T-thanks."

"You're welcome." Harry said raising an eyebrow. "I haven't seen you in years. Would you like to go get drinks?"

Draco hesitated. The last student he had went to Hogwarts with that took him out for drinks had raped him. But, Harry wasn't like that…was he?

"Sure." Draco said eventually. "Where are we going." he looked over to Harry's shoulder and saw a muggle bar. "Are you going to the Crème?"

"No." Harry said half-laughing. "There's a bar further in town that I go too."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What's so special about this bar?"

"It's umm…"

* * *

"It's a gay bar?" Draco exclaimed once they arrived there.

Draco had just came out of the closet in his fifth year of Hogwarts. He had yet to go anywhere that was gay essential. He looked at Harry. Either Harry was gay or he was just coming here for Draco's comfort.

"I know what you're thinking." Harry said smiling to himself. "Yes, I'm gay."

Draco's face turned a bright red as he followed Harry to a table he assumed he normally sat at. Sitting down across from Harry he folded his hands on the table and looked at them. He couldn't bring himself to look at Harry when he knew that he was blushing. He hadn't even heard Harry when he asked him a question.

"Draco?"

"Huh?" Draco replied his head snapping up to meet Harry's eyes.

"What would you like to drink?" Harry asked smiling. "I'm having a butter beer."

Draco looked at the menu when a realization came to him. He looked at Harry his eyes filled with regret that he had decided to come here.

"I haven't any money." he said wondering what Harry would think of him.

"It's okay." Harry said smiling at the worry etched on his face. "I'll pay for it."

"Oh." Draco looked back to the menu. He looked for the cheapest thing they had that wasn't butter beer. The only thing they had was a glass a water. "Um…I'll take a butter beer, too."

Harry went to the counter to order the drinks. Draco turned his attention away from Harry and to the many males in the bar. Some he had seen before. Some were what he called 'customers'. His eyes traveled back Harry. He hoped that they wouldn't recognize him on the spot and ruin his…what was this exactly? Could it be considered a date or maybe just hanging out? Well, whatever it was he didn't want it to be ruined.

Harry returned to the table and sat the drinks down. He sat across from Draco. Taking a sip from his bottle he started to try and make small talk.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked as he placed the bottle on the table. "you were one of the Slytherins that came up missing after graduation."

"Um…I had no interest in graduating." Draco said quietly, rubbing his finger against the mouth of the bottle. "What about you what did you do after Hogwarts?"

"I'm an Auror." he said proudly. "That's what everyone though you would be." Harry took a sip from the bottle. "It is a superior job you know? What do you do, anyway?"

"Oh…um…." Draco looked around the bar for something that would get him out of this. Just then a tall brunette came towards the table. "Hey Josh."

"Oh, Hi Draco." the brunette named Josh said smiling. "How are you."

"I'm doing good." Draco said raising his elbows so they sat on the table. He folded his hands flat placing his chin on top of them. "I'm here with…Harry."

Josh looked at Harry with envy. Harry was everything that any male or female would want. He was tanned, he's eyes were as bright as real emeralds, you could see his sexy rippling muscles underneath his shirt, his face showed warmth and peace, he seemed like a loving man. Especially if he was buying Draco something to Drink.

As Josh examined Harry with envy, Harry examined Draco. Draco wasn't quite what you would call a buff man. He was more of a pretty boy. His long blonde hair stopped at his waist, his cold silver eyes showed little warmth behind them, he wasn't exactly muscle toned but he had a decent six pack that said he worked out. His clothes were rather tight and showed off his shape.

Harry heard Draco chuckle taken him out of his observation. He looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow.

"See something you like, Potter?" Draco asked smugly.

"Maybe." Harry said turning away and drinking some of his butter beer. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw Draco blush. "Heh."

"What?" Draco said now flushing. "is something funny?"

Harry stood up from where he was sitting. He turned around and realized that Josh was still standing there. The mans present made Harry uneasy about leaving Malfoy in the bar by himself. He looked over his shoulder at Malfoy who was looking at him in confusion and rage.

"Come on." Harry said turning a little so that he could see Draco better. "I'll give you a ride home."

Draco tensed up at this. He didn't want Potter to know that he was homeless and staying with random men at night so that he didn't have to sleep out in the cold.

"I'd rather go see your house." Draco said seductively.

This was a mistake. It confused Harry and enraged Josh. He had to do something. He didn't want to go back with an angry Josh or leave Harry for that matter. He looked down at his feet trying not to make eye contact.

"Draco," Josh said stepping closer to Draco making Harry move a little closer as well. "Would you like to come with me for a moment. You left something at my house."

Draco nodded his head slowly his gaze still focused on the ground. He saw the shoes that belonged to Josh move away and soon he was following behind him. He looked up to see that Harry was staring after him with a look of concern. This made him smile. No one had ever been worried about him before. Not even as a child.

They arrived at Josh house late that night. Entering the house Draco walked a head as Josh closed the door. He knew what was coming next. Going out for drinks with Potter was a big mistake on his behalf. But, as he thought about the evening he had with Harry he's face brightened up. But this didn't last long. He felt a sharp pain in his back. He fell down to his knees.

When he looked up he saw a furious Josh staring down at him. After spending a year with him he had tried his hardest to avoid angering him. However, it took little to anger him. Draco just wanted to get this over with. He had a long and painful day ahead of him.

**R&R**


	3. What is this?

Chapter Three

What is this?

Draco walked out of Josh's house. He had changed out of the clothes that he wore yesterday. He now wore a long sleeved button-up, and a pair of tight black jeans, his shoes were a pair of chucks that stopped a little above his ankles, his hair was combed so that the front covered his face entirely. If you looked close enough it seemed as if he was using his clothes and hair to conceal something.

He made his way up the rode and to Blaise house. He really needed to be held by his best friend. But, when he got there he was informed by Ms. Zabini that Blaise was at his fathers house in Italy. Draco had left her house heart broken. He didn't know what he was going to do. He sat down on a bench. He need his best friend. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number he knew was Blaise cell.

"Hey, Dray." Blaise said answering his phone. "What's up?"

"B-Blaise." Draco said trying not to cry. "I really need to talk to you."

"What's wrong, Draco?" Blaise asked in a more serious and concerned voice.

"I-I-I went back." Draco said he bit his lip trying to hold in the whimper that was coming out.

"Draco." Blaise said sadly. "I wish I could be there."

"Why'd you go?" asked Draco a tear escaping his eyes. "You promised you'd always be here."

"I really thought you would never speak to me again." Blaise said slowly. "But I'll still listen."

"I can't believe you." Draco said sobbing now. "I thought you were different."

"What are you talking about?" asked Blaise confused.

"You had me and then left…" Draco said crying uncontrollably. "Just like everyone else."

"Dra-" Blaise sentence was interrupted by Draco's hysterical shouts.

"You asshole!" he screamed and sobbed into the phone. "I fucking trusted you!"

"Dra-"

"I should have known!" he continued to scream. "You're all the fucking same! None of you give a hippogriff's shit about me do you?"

"Draco," Blaise said through his screams. "Please calm down."

Draco fell silent. Blaise could still hear him sobbing quietly. He sighed.

"I'll be on the first plane home." he said. "I don't want you to think that I've used you."

"No." Draco protested quietly. "Just…stay and enjoy your vacation…I'll see you around."

An with that Draco hung up his phone. He put his face in his hands. He knew that Blaise loved him like a brother and that he would never leave him on purpose. But, he couldn't stop himself from yelling at him like that. He had made him feel guilty. Something Draco was accustom to doing.

"Malfoy," came a familiar voice. "Are you alright?"

Draco looked through the curtains that was his hair. He saw Harry standing in front of him with a worried expression on his face. He didn't know why this made him feel better. Jumping up from the bench he throw himself into Harry's arms and cried into his shoulder.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry said slowly wrapping his arms around the fragile body. "what's wrong?"

Draco looked up revealing his bruised and bleeding face. Harry gasped. He took a step back and took Draco's face into his hands. He examined every scar and bruise on his beautiful face.

He had a gash starting at his eye and ending at his chin. Both of his eyes were black and he looked like he was tired. He had dry blood on and around his nose. One of his eyebrows had a small gash on it that was covered in dry blood. And there was a gash between his eyes stopping on the bridge of his nose.

"Malfoy," Harry said turning his head several times to finish his inspection. "What happened to your face?"

Draco didn't say anything. So Harry repeated the question.

"What happened to your face?"

"He…." Draco started but his body was soon taken over by another wreck of sobs.

"Did that Josh guy hit you?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco nodded his head. Which appeared difficult. At this point his whole body was shaking.

"Come on." Harry said taking hold of his hand. "I'll take you to my house so you can heal up."

* * *

The walk there was silent so Draco didn't notice when they arrived there. He looked up and realized that he was now standing in the middle of Harry Potter's living room. He turned around and saw Harry place his wand in a small container called a wand holder.

"The bathroom is right here." Harry said leading him to the bathroom. "It might sting a little."

"Why?" Draco asked allowing Harry to place him on top of the sink.

"Iodine." Harry said. "It's a mixture of Alcohol and element 53."

Draco nodded his head and let Harry wash the dry blood off of him. While wiping off the gash Harry's hand brushed against Draco's neck making Draco moan. His neck was one of his soft spots. Harry not knowing this thought it was from pain.

"I'm sorry." Harry muttered moving his hand away from Draco's neck.

Draco grabbed his hand. "For what?"

"I hurt you, didn't I?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco said putting Harry's hand back on his neck.

Harry slowly began to wipe of the gash again. His hand brushing Draco's neck. Draco closed his eyes enjoying the sensation going through him. He knew that he shouldn't be enjoying this. But, the thought of Harry's hands running across his body made him moan again.

Harry stopped his movements and looked at Draco who whimpered at the lost. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that Harry was looking at him. What if he was freaking him out. The last thing Draco wanted to do was make the one person that wanted to help him uncomfortable.

"Sorry." Draco said quietly.

Harry nodded his head proceeding to put the iodine on his face. Harry wiped it swiftly across the gash. Draco blinked at him.

"This doesn't feel so-" Draco started. "AHHHHHH!"

Harry chuckled to himself. He leaned over and kissed the gash. He felt Draco tense under him. He smiled a little. He proceeded to kiss the gash tracing a the dark line with his lips. He stopped at his chin and sucked on it a little causing Draco to moan. His hands began to roam Draco's body. His hands stopped on his chest softly pinching his nipples causing him to gasp in surprise.

"P-P-Potter." Draco moaned wrapping his legs around his waist. "mmm."

Harry began to grind his hips against Draco his erection rubbing against his own. It was a remarkable feeling. He stopped sucking on his chin and looked up in his eyes. He slowly leaned in a kissed him on the mouth owning a moan from the trembling boy. Harry took this as the opportunity to thrust his tongue in his mouth.

Draco's tongue battle with Harry's eventually giving in to Harry. Harry explored his mouth with his tongue. Running his tongue over his tongue and along his jaws. He licked his pouty pink lips and began to suck the lower one. Draco moaned again thrusting his hips into Harry's.

"Uh!" Draco said pulling his head away and leaning it back. "Please, more."

Harry began to suck on Draco's neck. He could feel Draco's breathe becoming ragged like his own. He felt Draco thrust against him again moaning loudly. Draco ran his hands down Harry's back and grasped his ass pulling him closer and harder on his erection.

"Oh yes, Harry!" Draco said moving faster.

Just as Draco was close to his climax Harry pulled away. He whimpered still thrusting his hips in the air. Realizing this wasn't going to get him anywhere he looked over at Harry who was smirking at him.

"Tease." Draco said through gritted teeth. "Please?" he moaned beginning to rub himself through his pants. "I need this."

Harry felt his cock twitch in his pants. He moaned at the sight before him. He quickly walked towards Draco and captured his lips with his own. Draco thrust his hips realizing that Harry was not in reach. He wiggled them letting Harry know he wanted him. Harry pushed himself roughly against Draco making him scream into his mouth. Draco began to rock his body against Harry feeling his orgasm coming.

Again before he could cum the door to the house opened indicating that his roommate was here. Harry pulled away and Draco groaned in annoyance. Harry left the bathroom. He figured Harry would never get to finish this. He opened his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, to his knee. He grabbed his throbbing member and began to stroke quickly moaning at the thought of Harry's hands being right there.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" he screamed as he came in his hands.

He sighed in relief. He climbed off of the sink washing his hands and using a cleaning charm to clean the rest of him and the sink. He pulled his clothes back on and waited for Harry to return.

"Okay," Harry said once he entered the room. "You should go before Ron comes out of his room."

"Um…Okay." he said blushing slightly. "Thanks."

Just before he could leave Harry grabbed his wrist and kissed him deeply on the mouth. When he broke away Draco's eyes were closed.

"If he ever puts his hands on you again…." Harry wiped Draco's mouth off and Draco opened his eyes. "Come tell me."

Draco nodded before leaving. Just as the door closed Ron came out of his room fully dressed.

"Who were you talking to mate?" Ron asked sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

"No one." Harry said smiling to himself.


End file.
